twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pucktana88
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Pucktana88 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 17:45, April 6, 2011 LOL, "Team Black, It's Friday!" I love that picture! =) TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 13:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i ve seen you in the chat room ALL day... Ive never seen u around here before,, and i was just wondering who you were and what team r u on?? I would have askd you ealier but for some reason my computer wouldnt let me join the chat. So couldu answer my questions?? Thanxs!!Teamedward4eva 10:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No i was just wondering because i have never seen u on Chat since I've been on the wiki.. I was just wondering.. HAHAH!!!Teamedward4eva 19:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You know what today is.... Here's a video that goes pretty well with today! We're on the Twilight Wiki, and it's Friday....Enjoy! TeamTaycob 19:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The Event That Will Change Everything There are twelve minutes left until Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are married. No, make that ELEVEN minutes. Eleven minutes until our little Twilight couple has finally tied the knot. (They're in my time zone, so yeah) :O TeamTaycob 23:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) And the Fantastic Abs award goes to... ...Taylor! I was LOL'ing at this picture. Who seriously prefers Robert's abs to Taylor's??? XD Heyy, Pucky! I couldn't resist editing this photo, then I thought of you! What d'ya think? (Aww, the "o" in "front" is blocking Emmett's pretty face...Don't tell Teamemmet. :P) Happy Birthday, you big 14-year-old, you.... Happy birthday, Lucy/Pucktana88/Pucky/Aston/Merrygold!! I always have a blast with you! You're so awesome! And you kick ass, girl. :) I heart you lots! So in honor of your birthday, here's a Twilight video! It's ways to annoy Seth Clearwater. I don't mean to offend you on your b-day...it's just meant for giggles! It's actually sorta funny! :D Aaaand, I have a picture for you! Happy drooling! With lots and lots of love, K (don't feel like writing my full first name for some reason :P)/TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/TeamTaycob/Taylor/Lautner! (Have a wonderful day! You deserve it, girl.) OMG this is the perfect song for us and team taycob :O LOL DUDE! It won't let me see messeges on my talk page well you know like comments, but I can see messeges. (You know when you put leave messege and etc.....) So i messeged you back on ff and if you want to chat I'm on twilight wiki chat! Love you lots. Ilovestephaniemeyer 16:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW how do you make signatures do you know? The Pretty Reckless, you a fan too? I was looking on your polyvore account and I saw a picture of the pretty reckless's Taylor Momsen, tbh I LOVE THE PRETTY RECKLESS they are kick ass, are you a fan too? Love you lots Ilovestephaniemeyer 17:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Puck Puck Puckity Puckington!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! Here's to JLS, Glee, Twilight, fanfiction, and Taylor Lautner!! I love ya to pieces! 2012's gonna be marvelous! TeamTaycob 22:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) PUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Okay so I know you're in England and won't get this until you get back but HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR HAPPY BUDDY! It's 2012...going to be more twilighty then ever! Okay so I recently fell in love with Urban Dictionary and you may have already put your name in but just in case here's the first definitions for Lucy....... A sexy, attractive female who is intelligent and understanding. A fun filled character with endless amusement. Usually found in the UK with dazzling eyes and a smile to die for, a cuddly person who means the world to anyone (unless retarded)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Could it be more right? Should message this to Aston and Zyan......(; Anyway I was in HMV the other day getting a new Mr Chow poster and me and my friends saw this massive (not over exagerating here) MASSIVE poster of Aston. I was so tempted to buy it, just to send it to you. Not even kidding babes it was massive. Hope you're having/had a good time in England xxxxCarlie...............Ilovestephaniemeyer 14:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Paul, 110% of pure sexiness....sex on legs...just sexy you get the point. So here's there picture I was talking about....Lucy I seriously cannot stop staring right into his eyes...the thing this man does to me..... it's un real. Honest to gos his eyes are just mesmerizinng Ilovestephaniemeyer 17:41, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I can see that you are freinds with everyone around here...almost.So do you wanna be friends with me??I'll start...My name is Jashan.I'm 14 and I live in India :) TeamJakeward1402 09:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Miss Lucy WIFEY, I'VE MISSED YOU. You should come here waaaaaay more often, because it's been foreeeeeverrr. But how's life been? Have things been fabulous with Zayn and Aston and Taylor? :3 Love you, TeamTaycob 21:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS LUCITAAAA I miss you so much omfg. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MY LOVE. TeamTaycob 15:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC)